


for every drop of rain

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Dream, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Metaphors, Snow, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: A step by step guide on how to gain something to love, then watch it slip through your fingers, flowing, never caught; rainwater.





	for every drop of rain

"I don't know how to find my way back to the warmth!" Cried the boy, tears streaming out of his blank eyes, cold, unprotected body shivering in the snow. He had wandered for hours, days, months, years, without so much as a trace of what used to be, the storm of snow and hail raining down on him, covering the ground and all he knew in a layer of to bright white.

Eventually, the boy with dead eyes gave up.

Wrapping his arms around his legs, and putting his head down in despair, he stayed like that, the cold bitting on his unprotected skin.

Suddenly, he heard a cry, something that sounded so much like an echo of himself, but didn't, at the same time. The voice was high pitched, more child like than the teens, but the words, the sentiment, was the same as his, when he first got lost, oh so long ago.

"I don't know how to find my way back to the warmth!"

  
He looked up; there, before him, was a crying girl with pigtails, no more then twelve, her dress leaving her even more unprotected, in this bitting cold.

"You're lost, too?" He asked, surprised at someone so young here, not that he was to talk, at only fiveteen.

She looked up, surprised, "Yeah. I don't know how it happened." She replied, looking around hopelessly, before directing her gaze to him. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure either." He spoke. A lot of things happened, but slowly, gradually, to the point he didn't even realize. He wasn't sure it mattered either way.

"It's pointless," he spoke, a heavy sigh, " _I'm_  pointless." The girl looked up, determination brimming in her eyes, a almost hope, there, "No you're not!"

The boys blank eyes widened, looking up at her, and he wondered how such a kind girl got lost here.

"What do you mean? I'm gonna die out here. What's the point of holding out any longer?"

"I'll tell you what," the girl smiled, "for every drop of rain, sharpen a match!" she exclaimed.

"W-what? But that's going to take forever! How do I even sharpen a match, or know how much rain falls, or...."

She cut him off, "Well, then it seems you'll be busy then! You can't go dying on me before you finish with that, yeah?" A smirk played on her lips, and the boy realized her purpose.

"You should live." she said to the boy, before she ran down the hill, a smile on her face.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" The boy called out, rushing to follow her.

The sight he was met with was shocking, and stopped him in his tracks.

Her body was crumpled in the snow; lifeless. She had fallen somewhere along the way down, tumbling, crushing her small body. A single adult stood before her, weeping. Her father, mother no where in sight.

He should have realized.

_He should have realized._

 

(They met on an online form about depression, and she gave him smiles and encouraging words, making him want to try, at least a bit.

She jumped off of a building when she turned fourteen, bringing all of his hopes with her.)


End file.
